


hey baby

by fabulously_frenzied



Series: ML Oneshots [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Oneshot, asdfmovie7, the crackiest fic I will probably ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulously_frenzied/pseuds/fabulously_frenzied
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir meet up one night during patrol.





	hey baby

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've had this idea before and just never remembered to write about it.  
Enjoy ;)

After completing her run of the north side of Paris, Ladybug swings back to meet Chat Noir to end off patrol. They usually finish around the same time, so she's not expecting him to already be standing on the rooftop when she returns.

She lands next to him and he smirks.

"Hey baby, are you an angel?" he asks.

_Ugh._ "Chat Noir—"

"Because I'm allergic to feathers."

He proceeds to vomit all over her.

**Author's Note:**

> no I did not just go watch all of the asdfmovies for the sake of accurately tagging this work what are you talking about?
> 
> [tumblr](https://fabulously-frenzied.tumblr.com/)


End file.
